Math!
Maths! is an episode of Blue's Clues from season two. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika (background) *Mailbox *Sidetable * Crows *Shovel *Pail *Cash Register (debut) *Stamps Book Summary This episode looks at math, mostly counting, but also basic addition and subtraction. We count the steps that it takes to get to various locations. We also help some of our friends with figuring out who has more or less of something. Then, after figuring that out, we help them to total it. We also skidoo into a present store, where Steve takes care of buying a new crayon that he needs and even picks up a special extra something. Recap Steve invites us in and he's counting, 1 2 3 4 5. It turns out that it took him five "Steve steps" to get to the door and it also takes him five "Steve steps" to get back to where Blue happens to be. They've been making a list of things that they need to buy. Steve is desperately in need of a new crayon, as the one he currently has is short and stubby, but he's stuck with it for drawing clues for the time being. He finds that the first clue is some ice cubes. We help some of our other friends with counting things - such as Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. They have apples for a picnic, but one of them has more than the other. We figure out just how many they each have and then how to make it even. We also figure out that they have a total of eight apples. We also come across Shovel and Pail and count the number of graham crackers they each have, figuring out who has more and a total again. All of a sudden, Steve's crayon broke just as he was about to draw the second clue (a cup). Mailbox arrives with a package full of 18 stamps to deliver and a letter for Steve (which is about dividing a pizza in half and in quarters) Later, we skidoo into a present (gift) store, where Steve takes care of his crayon problem through the use of Blue dollars. We also help him to figure out that he still has enough Blue dollars to buy himself a nice hat. On the way out of the present store, Steve finds out that the lemons in the store are part of the last clue. When all the clues were found, we and Steve went to the thinking chair and figured out that Steve and Blue wants to have lemonade. The Three Clues Ice Cubes A Cup Lemons Trivia/Easter Eggs *This is the last time where Steve gives a incorrect answer until Blue's Big Costume Party and Blocks. *The is last episode produced in 1997. *Hal Rifken directed the video letter for this episode. *This is the last episode to use the usually drumroll after the third clue is found. *for the gaylord version of the episode the guy kissed 10 million rabbits meats *this is the only episode to use the point 6 crayon The Mailtime Song footage uses the same footage from What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and What Was Blue's Dream About? Appearciaes Paprika (background) Cash Register (debut) Nick Jr. Logo Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Nick Jr. Category:Season One